Moonlight
by Moxiel12
Summary: Ethan gets bit by a werewolf sucky summary good story rated t just to be safe. There will be some Etharah
1. Jesse and friends

Ethan's pov

It was a normal day. Me and Benny were walking home from school on our way to Benny's. Then Jesse and two werewolfs appeared out of nowheres.

"What do you want now"cried out Ethan ready to attack.

"You know what I want, Revenge" ordered Jesse " Sick'em Boys"

At that moment the werewolfs jumped at us and Jesse disappeared.

_lucky benny he has a dagger _I thought to myself fending off the werewolf with a stick.

Benny had already killed his werewolf and was about to kill mine when the stick broke leaving the werewolf to bite me. The dagger went into the werewolf killing it.

"Ethan Ethan"he yelled then Benny saw the bite mark on my arm as I cried out in pain.

Then I passed out...

...

...

...

_An hour later at Grandma Weir's_

I woke in Benny's room, I looked around I saw Benny asleep on a chair next to me.

"Benny what happened?" I groaned as Benny woke up.

"Bad news dude you kinda got bit by a..." said Benny

"by a what?"

"*sigh*a werewolf"

**Sorry for the short chapter I promise there will be some Bennica and Etharah Soon I have writers block plz Review**


	2. Adjusting

**Note forget the my babysitter's a vampire blue moon episode **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**

Benny's Pov

_I fell so bad for E right now that he's a werewolf But I can't help but be Jealous I'm the only one that's not I werewolf or a vampire_ I thought to myself.

"Hey E how do you feel?" I asked

"I have tons of energy but I feel horrible" he said "What will Sarah think I'm a werewolf!"

_Hey I know what'll cheer him up him seeing how cool his wolf teeth are_

"Hey show me your wolf teeth" I begged "I want to see how cool they look"

"fine I'll try" he said as his wolf teeth poked through.

"Wow those are there, let me go get a Mirror"

Ethan's Pov

While Benny was trying to find a Mirror I started using one of my fingers to feel my teeth they were extremely sharp espcially my canines. _Where's Benny with that mirror _I thought

"I found a mirror"called Benny walking into his room.

He pointed the mirror at my face, I looked ...different.

My jaw was a more square then it was before, my eyes went from light brown to dark brown, My hair was more shaggy also I was a bit muscular and I was taller too.

"Benny I feel hungry and weak what should I do?"I said as stomach had reapeated aches

"you'll have to hunt"he replied and I nodded"aka kill in werewolf form"

"KILL? I don't think I'm ready to** kill!"**

**"**don't worry E I'll get Sarah to help you "

"NO I mean no one can know but me and you ... for now" I exclaimed " You are going to help me"

"me no I can't help you"

I glared at Benny showing my wolf fangs.

"OK I'll help you happy" I nodded " but you should really tell someone anyboody even Rory"

Suddenly Rory appeared at the window."You called" said Rory Scaring us half to death.

**Ok this is it for the second chapter but I need your help should Rory find out later or does ethan tell him. Also should Ethan kill sooner or later**


	3. Rory finds out

**Note there may be some telepathic communication**

**and Disclaimer I do not own my babysitter's a vampire**

Rory's Pov

"Can I come in" I asked waiting on the windowsill

"Yeah ,sure why not" said Benny

"Thanks Dude for letting me in" I replied

Ethan looked different so I started asking "What's up with Ethan, My what big teeth you have, have you been working out?"I said "I know your a fledgling congrats"

Benny and Ethan facepalmed.

"no Rory I'm the exact opposite of that" said Ethan

"a human darnit I was gonna throw a party and everything-"I was cut of by a growl behind me. I turned around there it was a werewolf.

"Ethan is that you?" I asked the werewolf

_**"Yes it is me who else would it be"**_

"Wow I did not see this coming"

_**"neither did I" **_

Ethan's Pov

"Benny I have no choice to go hunting or I'll starve to death" I exclaimed "I need to sink my teeth into something" My Hunger was getting worse I felt so hunger I could bite right into Benny.

"Well I'll help you if you"Rory said "I'm awesome at hunting"

"Ok let's go now see you later Benny me and you can go hunting next time"

"That's fine I'll go for a walk"

So we went our seperate ways.

**thats the end for this chapter should benny turn yes or no**


End file.
